1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in apparatus and methods for storing and transporting portable electronic devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a portable housing, wearable by the user in a backpack or a sling configuration, including a user accessible opening at one end, providing easy insertion for stowage and removal for use of a portable computer or an electronic tablet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different arrangements are shown in the prior art for transporting and storing electronic devices, including computers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,505, granted to Holter et al., a Harness For Carrying A Rigid Case is shown. Different constructions for the harness are disclosed, including a backpack releasably attached to a rigid case, upper and lower load straps, shoulder straps, a sternum strap, a diaphragm strap, and a waist strap. However, the rigid case is not adapted to be opened, allowing access to its contents, without removal of the harness and case from the user's upper torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,319, issued to Purpura, discloses a Laptop Transport And Support System For Mobile Environments. A carrying case is provided, including a base and a hinged cover, the cover being zipper-attached to the base when closed or for transport. Shoulder straps are also provided, to allow the carrying case to be carried as a backpack and to attach to a seat back for support of the case when the laptop is in use.
A Bag With Shoulder Straps And Waist/Hip Support Member is illustrated in Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0262358, filed by Meyer. The bag, intended to be used for the storage and/or transport of laptop computer, is provided with both a double shoulder strap assembly and a waist/hip support member.
Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0037987, filed by Lin, discloses a Notebook Computer Suitcase For A User Using As A Desk. The suitcase includes a frame, a cover pivotally mounted to the frame, two belts which extend from respective recoil devices within the frame and have their outer ends attached to the frame, and a position device pivotally attached to the lower side of the frame and adapted to abut the user's abdomen and waist regions. The belts may be used as backpack straps in a transportation mode for the suitcase, and as support straps in a use mode for the computer. In addition, one of the straps may also be used as a carrying strap for transport of the suitcase.
Lastly, in Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0108726, filed by Hilgenberg, a Computer Backpack is shown. The device includes a portable work station capable of being mounted on a user as a backpack, and converted into a computer workstation while the user is sitting, standing, or walking.
However, the need exists for an apparatus which provides protection from damage to a sensitive electronic device, yet also allows quick and easy insertion and withdrawal of the device without unlatching a cover or a locking mechanism.
The need also exists for an apparatus for storing and transporting an electronic device which can alternatively be fitted with a carrying handle, a sling, or a backpack harness.
The need further exists for an apparatus for storing and transporting an electronic device which includes external structural features adapted to support the device in a plurality of positions for viewing its screen or typing on its keyboard.
These and other objects will become apparent in the specification and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, to follow.